Miyukio and Eijunette
by redpenkiller
Summary: Miyuki. Your average Romeo. Eijun. Your average Juliet. Kuramochi. Your average Mercutio. When these three idiots cross paths, something bad is bound to happen. Miyuki has to give Eijun a serenade or else he'll regret for the rest of his life. For the writing game forum by geekinthepink23. Enjoy [REVISED]


**-Domo, minna-san! This is for the writing game forum/challenge by geekinthepink23! I wish the best to all the contestants that participated! Now, on the with the show– uh, I mean story. Well, it doesn't matter since it's the same thing… DESHO?! WORDS WILL COME FLYING, SO THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that this is going to work?"<p>

"Hyahaha, of course it's gonna work, baka! We stayed up until midnight yesterday to practice this!"

A nervous Miyuki Kazuya and an enthusiastic Kuramochi Youichi were hiding in a bush like the idiots they were, talking in a hushed manner.

It was a hot summer weekend, and Coach Kataoka had uncharacteristically spoiled them with a trip to the spa and a three-day stay at a fancy nearby hotel. Either he just got laid by Rei-chan and was feeling giddy, or he was on his male period. Everyone agreed on the second possibility.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Flashback<span>**

Kuramochi was playing Tekken 6 in his hotel room when his door was banged upon.

'_Who the hell is that at this time? It better be Kanemaru with my Hawaiian Punch or else I'm gonna kick his ass!'_

Kuramochi paused his game and opened the door, only to be dragged out of his room by a pale looking Miyuki.

They ended up outside at a small lake near the hotel, and the shortstop finally lost his cool. "What the hell, Miyuki?! Are you trying to kill me or something?! What's the big deal– wait, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Miyuki cocked his head as he put his hands on Kuramochi's shoulders, grasping them tightly. "I. Need. Help. Now."

"I'm… at your service, I guess."

The catcher took in a deep breath before he picked up a rock and tossed it lightly into the lake. "Eijun… love… serenade… saxophone."

Kuramochi put his hand on his chin. "Oh, understood."

Miyuki sweatdropped. "Wait, you actually understood that?!"

"Of course I did! The same thing happened to me four months ago when I confessed to Ryo-san. It worked out just fine!"

"So… you can help me? I'm so damn nervous, I can almost piss in my pants!"

Kuramochi cackled as he headed back in the direction of the hotel. "Hyaha! The almighty Miyuki Kazuya nervous? Now that I gotta tell the senpai!"

Said teen chased after him, his eyebrow twitching in irritation. "Bakakuramochi, get your ass back here!"

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>Miyuki looked up and smiled. "My beautiful Eijun…"<p>

Eijun was standing at the balcony in nothing but a white gown that was obviously too big for him, but he didn't care. _'The stars are so pretty tonight…'_

Furuya and Haruichi were cuddling on the bed behind him, not giving a shit about what the pitcher was doing.

Miyuki gave Kuramochi another look and the shortstop nodded back. "Good luck out there, you'll need it! Hyaha!"

"Shut it!"

The catcher picked up his saxophone and walked out from behind the bush, nervously readjusting his glasses.

Kuramochi tried his best to hold in his laughter as he took out his phone. "I have to get this on tape! There's just no way I'm missing out on a crappy remake of that Romeo and Juliet balcony scene!"

Eijun saw something move in the corner of his eye and he yelled. "AHH! THERE'S A PEDOPHILE STALKING ME OUTSIDE MY ROOM! HARUCCHI, CALL BOSS OR SOMETHING! MAKE IT QUICK, HE HAS A WEAPON!"

Haruichi moaned as he was brought back from dreamworld by the loud pitcher. "Ignore him Haru-chan; go back to sleep," Furuya said, kissing the pinch hitter's temple.

Miyuki's jaw dropped in disbelief. _'Hey! I'm doing this for you, baka! And how in the world can you mistake a saxophone for a weapon– oh…'_

Eijun squinted closer and he realized that it was just his twisted senpai with some sort of shiny instrument in his hands. A saxophone? That sly teen always had a way to make him embarrass himself. "OI, MIYUKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?!"

"It's Miyuki-_senpai_," the catcher corrected smugly, pushing up his glasses. "Oh, and will you please quiet down? People are sleeping!"

Kuramochi's face turned blue at the thought of Ryousuke getting interrupted from his slumber. He had no idea what the third year would do to him now that they were a couple.

Eijun rolled his eyes. "Anyways, explain to me why you're here! And make it quick, I'm tired."

"Would you mind if I play a song for you before you go to sleep?"

"Like a serenade? Fine with me."

_ 'Wow,'_ the bespectacled teen thought, flashing his infamous smirk as his lenses shined in the moonlight, _'I never knew that Eijun would know what the word serenade meant. Well, I guess he's not an idiot after all.'_

The pitcher could practically hear what the catcher was thinking through his shit-eating grin and he fumed. "HEY! I'M NOT THAT STUPID! SHUT UP!"

"Certain people are sleeping," an irritated Furuya said.

Eijun whipped his head around. "YOU TOO, FURUYA!" He turned back around and faced Miyuki. "Well? Go ahead!"

The catcher drew in a deep breath as he put the tip of the mouthpiece on his bottom lip. _'It's now or never Kazuya; you can't chicken out! You will win his heart!'_ With a big gulp, he blew into the saxophone.

As he blew, Eijun realized something. _'He's pretty good for a guy who has no heart… Wait, isn't that that American song? "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars? Why is he playing that song?' _He didn't understand according to how dense he was, but that wasn't the only thing cramming his mind. The way Miyuki blew into the saxophone, the way his fingers pressed the keys, the way his face expression changed, the way his music was filled with passion. It all made the first year's heart sting.

Near the end, the bespectacled teen decided to sing the last part out loud in perfect English. "Cause you're amazing… just the way you are." He wiped the thin sheet of sweat off his forehead. "So, did you like it?"

Surprisingly, Eijun was in tears, breaking down slowly like the idiot he was. He nodded vehemently, rubbing his tears and snot off his face with his sleeve. "THAT WAS THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER HEARD!"

Meanwhile, Kuramochi cackled from behind the bush. "Come on, hurry up! My phone's about to die!"

Miyuki flashed a genuine smiled. "I'm happy to hear that, Eijun."

"But," the pitcher continued, "why did you choose that song? There are like a million other songs in the world. Ha, who's the fool _now_?"

The catcher stiffened as he felt a bead of sweat trickle down his neck as he strapped his sax behind his back. "Because… you're the densest idiot in the world and I l-love you."

Fuck. He just had to add that part. That cocky bastard made everything worse.

At that, Eijun fumed and smoke puffed out of his ears, resulting in him putting his foot on top of the balcony railing. "I'M NOT STUPID!" He jumped down.

Miyuki gasped by the time he realized his beloved baka was falling down. He ran up and outstretched his arms, analyzing the angle at which Eijun was falling at.

Furuya smiled. "If Sawamura dies, my chance of becoming the ace might increase!"

Haruichi curled. "You're too mean, Satoru-chan," he mumbled angrily in his sleep, but it only came off as cute.

Eijun fell safely in Miyuki's arms, relaxing as he saw the slight dimples in Miyuki's smile. "But I am _your_ idiot, Kazuya."

Miyuki flicked his tongue as if tasting the pitcher's words. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Nah, that doesn't sound quite right. It's Miyuki-_senpai_," the second year retorted mockingly, flashing his signature grin as he walked toward the entrance of the hotel.

The pitcher turned red immediately and began flailing his limbs recklessly, scratching at his head like an orangutan. "AHH, THIS IS WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO DO THIS! HOW COME I LET YOU CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME AND I CAN'T?! PUT ME DOWN NOW, BAKAMIYUKI!"

The catcher smirked as he rushed up the stairs, opened the door to his room that he had all to himself, and threw Eijun onto the bed. He locked the door and closed the blinds.

Eijun grew flustered and panicked, tossing around on the bed profusely. "W-What's going on? I don't understand! I can't see! Is this some kind of payback?! I _knew_ I shouldn't have put that soy sauce mixed with my snot in your cereal milk on April Fools Day! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! HARUCCH–!"

Suddenly, he felt something soft and warm press against his lips. Opening his eyes, the pitcher could make out the shimmer of glasses in the dark room. "K-Kazuya?" He blushed.

Miyuki unbuttoned Eijun's gown and threw it aside. He moved his fingers along the first year's bare chest, earning him an angered moan. He leaned down and nibbled Eijun's ear teasingly.

"Miyuki-_senpai, _you stubborn jerk." He moved his body down and placed butterfly kisses along Eijun's neck."So, my precious, cutest, clueless idiot… shall we begin our private serenade, Juliet?"

Eijun pursed his lips in annoyance at how Miyuki was actually _trying_ to woo him after all those times he gave him love letters or secret glances during practice, but the catcher always brushed it off as a joke.

"What makes you think I'll give you a chance, twisted bastard?"

Miyuki's lip curled up into the most menacing and teasing smirk he could muster. "Because… I wanna be your Romeo."

* * *

><p>Omake #1<p>

Kanemaru cursed as he ran towards the room he shared with Kuramochi. "Oh, man… I'm screwed!"

He burst through the door and panted heavily. "Sorry I'm late, senpai! There were no vending machines around here so I had to go into town–" He stopped talking and realized that Kuramochi wasn't inside. He smirked and open a can of Hawaiian Punch. "Hah, more juice and video games for me!"

* * *

><p>Omake #2<p>

Kuramochi chuckled as he ambled through the silent hallways. "Hyahaha! I can't believe I got all that on tape before my phone died! I'm totally gonna show the senpai everything on the bus tomorrow!"

As he turned the corridor and headed for his room, he noticed a smiling Ryousuke leaning against the wall in a white shirt and black pants. Not a good sign.

"W-Whaddya doing here, Ryo-san? I thought you were sleeping. Hey… where's Kanemaru?"

The third year's face softened scarily as he walked closer to the shortstop. "Well… I _was_ sleeping until I learned that _you_ were part of the commotion that was going on outside. You _know_ better not to wake me up from my slumber. As for your second question, I told Kanemaru to go somewhere else for the _rest_ of the night."

Kuramochi gulped nervously as Ryousuke leaned up and breathed against his neck. _'I'm in so much trouble…'_

"Damn right, Youichi," the pink head slurred, walking past the second year. "I'm going to the bathroom. When I come back, I _better_ see you lying down in bed with your ass in the air, fully stripped. That'll teach you to behave yourself… Youichi." He smiled and disappeared, leaving a murderous aura hanging in the stuffy air.

Kuramochi fell to his knees in despair and banged his fists on the red carpeted floor. He could imagine the cackling of Miyuki echoing through his head._ 'FUCK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!'_

In the bathoom, Ryousuke hummed a song to celebrate his upcoming victory. "My evilness brings Youichi to the yard, and he's like, it's better than yours, damn right, it's better than yours, I could teach you, but I have to use the toilet~"

Harsh moans, sweet cries, heavy pants, and powerful thrusts could be heard throughout the hotel that night.

* * *

><p><strong> The end! I'm sorry if this was kind of… weak, you know. I-I'm not even sure if a Bruno Mars song can be played with a saxophone… *facepalm* This was my first experience writing a one-shot, so I was kinda scared. Good luck to the other contestants; I can't wait to read your stories! Hope you enjoyed~<strong>


End file.
